


Happy Valentines Gay!

by plisetskytrash, victurius



Series: Love on Ice 2019 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Bad Dirty Talk, Begging, Biting, Blowjobs, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov Are Best Friends, Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov Friendship, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Crying, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Exhibitionism, Face-Sitting, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Hair-pulling, Loud Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Katsuki Yuuri, POV Phichit Chulanont, PWP, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Power Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Riding, Rimming, Sad Katsuki Yuuri, Scratching, Smut, Spanking, Switching, Teasing, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Top Victor Nikiforov, Topping from the Bottom, Victor Nikiforov Being Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov Has No Chill, Victor Nikiforov Has a Big Dick, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Virgin Katsuki Yuuri, bareback, flexible katsuki yuuri, valentines day, victor is a virgin seeking missile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskytrash/pseuds/plisetskytrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victurius/pseuds/victurius
Summary: What better way to get over your ex-boyfriend but to attend one of Christophe Giacometti's orgies, *ahem*, I mean, parties.





	Happy Valentines Gay!

When Phichit finally returned home from his psychology class that day, he was surprised to walk through the door of his shared dorm room to find Yuuri an absolute blubbering mess. His hair was dishevelled, his eyes red-rimmed from crying, and his glasses fogged up from his constant hot exhales. The poor young man was curled up on his bed, clutching himself tightly around his knees, and howling like a wounded puppy.

“Jesus, Yuuri,” Phichit said as he took a step towards the other boy and dropped his bag to the floor. “What the hell happened?” He’d only be gone for an hour and his friend had seemed just fine then.

“B-B-Brad d-dumped me…” Yuuri managed to squeal in between sobs.

“Oh, Yuuri, thank God,” Phichit began as he sat down next to his best friend. “Brad was an asshole, I’m sorry. I never liked him.” Phichit couldn’t help but be blunt. He was so relieved. Yuuri was far too good for someone like Brad who hardly had any interest in his friend at all. He was more interested in playing video games than spending time with Yuuri.

Yuuri’s head shot up. “What?! Why wouldn’t you tell me?”

Phichit shrugged and pulled a face. “I honestly didn’t think it would last this long…” He had hoped that Yuuri would see sense before then but it had seemed his friend had been a bit blinded. He most definitely seemed to have not seen Brad for what he was at all. Yuuri was too sweet for his own good.

Yuuri struck him over the head with a pillow and Phichit squealed. “Now, who is being the ass?” he yelled, but he had stopped crying.

“Okay, point taken,” Phichit agreed with a nod and then laughed. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” He dodged the pillow again and then grabbed it, throwing it to the floor. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri before pulling him into a comforting embrace. “From now on, I’ll be honest with you about everything, even when I think you won’t want to hear it.”

“That’s what best friends are s-supposed to do,” Yuuri proclaimed in agreement as he leaned into Phichit and began sobbing against his chest.

“I’ll remember you said that,” he said. “I’m sorry, I just didn’t want you to think I didn’t want you to be happy. You seemed too stuck pretending you were happy with him, Yuuri. Surely you know you deserve better than that. My best friend is a catch, you know!” Yuuri shrugged and sniffled against him. “Maybe you should just have some fun for once, you don’t need to try and have a serious relationship. Let your hair down! I mean, we’re in college, you’re not gonna find your future husband in your next lecture. I mean the pickings are pretty slim, aside from me,” he joked, trying to change the atmosphere.

Yuuri scoffed. It was easy for Phichit to say. Yuuri was shy and anxious at the best of times. He didn't have an easy time forming friendships, let alone hook ups. But still, maybe he was right. Yuuri didn't need to chase Mr Right, what he needed was Mr Right Now.

 

***

 

“YUURI, IT'S A SIGN!” Phichit screamed as he shoved up a phone in his best friend's face. “Read it! Just read it!”

With a roll of his eyes at his friend's dramatic behaviour, Yuuri looked down at the text on Phichit’s phone. It read:

_ Party at mine on the 14th. Bring that tight little ass of yours ;)  _

Yuuri scrunched his face up in disgust. “Phichit I'm happy that you're getting some, but could you not quite literally rub it in my face?”

“Oh, Yuuri, don’t you understand what this means?” Phichit questioned excitedly. “It means Christophe is having a Valentine’s Day party! You need to come. Like seriously. It’s about time you moved on from Tad.”

“Brad,” Yuuri corrected.

“Whatever, he was a loser,” Phichit brushed it off and began to frantically type on his phone before snapping a quick selfie. “You’ll  _ definitely _ benefit from one of Chris’ parties.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “Are you going to tell me I need to lose my virginity again?”

“Yuuri, you’re twenty and you’re a catch! You deserve to get a good dicking and if I’m even partially responsible, well, then I’ve just done my duty as the best friend!” he proclaimed.

“I’m not going to one of Christophe Giacometti’s orgies,” Yuuri responded, firm and severe. “That’s not how I want to lose my virginity. I want it to be special.”

“Trust me, Chris’ orgies are the definition of  _ special _ ,” Phichit retorted with wiggling eyebrows. “Besides what do you have to lose?”

“My virginity apparently,” Yuuri quipped.

“Exactly!” his best friend squealed delightedly. “At least tell me you’ll think about it.”

With a resigned huff, Yuuri nodded and cast his eyes back down to the manga he was reading. “Now, leave me alone. This was just getting good.”

 

***

 

That was how Katsuki Yuuri stood outside the off-campus apartment door dressed in his tightest and most revealing outfit as Phichit happily knocked on the wood two weeks later. The door was decorated with the words ‘Happy Valentines Gay!’ and a paper depiction of a baby Cupid. From inside, Yuuri could hear voices and loud music thumping. He wasn’t even sure they’d hear Phichit’s little tap over the sounds of the party. Party was a little bit of a misnomer. Everyone, seriously  _ everyone _ , knew exactly what went on at those ‘parties’. When Yuuri had argued this with Phichit the other man had merely smirked and dragged him along regardless.

Now that they were stood outside, Yuuri’s nerves were getting the best of him. He tugged on the tiny black crop top Phichit had told him to wear, desperate to pull it down to cover more of his pale skin. His low-waisted jeans did little to help either, letting his hip bones jut out very clearly. “I’m not fucking someone here tonight,” Yuuri whispered harshly to his friend.

“Of course not, Yuuri,” Phichit agreed with a sympathetic smile. “You’ll most likely be the one getting fucked.”

Before Yuuri could even retort, the door was being pulled open and it revealed a half-naked Swiss God named Christophe Giacometti. He was wearing sunglasses, despite the fact that they were obviously indoors, and a little pair of shorts that looked more like a swimsuit. His blonde hair was wet and he greeted them with a dazzling smile.

“Phichit, _ mon cherie _ , I’m so glad you made it again!” He reached forwards and pulled the Thai man into a tight hug before reaching down and squeezing his ass. “I know you must just be eager to give  _ ma bite  _ another ride, eh?” He winked in Phichit’s direction before turning and eying up Yuuri. He lifted his sunglasses from his face and revealed his devastatingly rich green eyes which were lingering a little too long on Yuuri for his liking.

“I’m Yuuri,” the Japanese man offered awkwardly. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Oh, believe me, darling, the pleasure is all mine…” Chris whispered suggestively. “Top or bottom?” He licked his lips as he dragged his eyes down the length of Yuuri’s body.

“Top or bottom?” Yuuri echoed as he scrunched up his nose, confused.

“Oh, Phichit.” Chris laughed. “Please don’t tell me you brought a virgin, I’ll have to restrain Victor all night…” he said with a suggestive wink sent Yuuri’s way.

“He’s not a virgin,” Phichit added in helpfully. “He’s done… stuff.”

Yuuri’s face turned completely red. “C-can we just go in please?” he muttered, painfully aware of how they were having this conversation in the very public hallway.

Chris looked delighted at the prospect and stepped aside, letting the two younger boys inside. “Victor!” he sang as he wandered off. “Phichit brought a present for you!”

“Oh my God, Phichit, what have you done?!” Yuuri hissed under his breath, staring angrily at his friend. “You really expect to me to fuck some random guy I just…”

Yuuri trailed off as he caught a glimpse of the universe’s finest specimen. This ‘Victor’ guy was strutting towards them with a bright, handsome smile plastered on his chiselled face. He was also wearing very little - just a tiny pair of black pants - which should have drawn most of Yuuri’s attention, but that body was too much for the young gay man’s heart. Victor’s chest was ripped, muscular, and glistening with drops of water. His shoulders were broad and his legs were toned. To top it all off, he had the strangest colour of hair Yuuri had ever seen. It was bright, iridescent silver and lay tousled on his head with just a few strands falling down to cover one eye. Not that Yuuri could have seen his eyes anyway since he also was sporting a pair of sunglasses.

Why on Earth were these guys wearing sunglasses indoors anyway? And why was Yuuri focusing on sunglasses when a hot guy was stood inches away from him wearing nothing but the tiniest piece of fabric known to man.

Victor pulled his glasses off to get a good look at the beautiful Asian man that had appeared half-naked. He bit his lip as he unashamedly admired Yuuri. He stepped into his space. “You’re a pretty little thing, aren’t you?” he asked. “I hope we can be good friends. What’s your name, darling?”

Caught off-guard by the other man’s forwardness, all Yuuri could do was stare and stutter out, “Y-Yuuri.” Now that Victor’s glasses had been removed, Yuuri could see the shimmering cerulean glow of the irises underneath. They were so beautiful, Yuuri thought he might get lost in them.

“Mmm, what a pretty voice, too. I bet you’ll sound amazing moaning my name.” He smiled down at Yuuri and thought about devouring him. He was exactly his type, he couldn’t believe his luck.

“Moaning your what now?” Yuuri blurted out before he could stop himself and his entire face turned crimson. “I… I should see if Phichit is okay,” Yuuri murmured when he realised that both Christophe and Phichit had disappeared, leaving him alone in the living room with Victor.

Victor watched him go, staring at his ass as he walked off. “Shy?” he mumbled. “I love a challenge.”

When Yuuri finally found Phichit, his best friend was huddled close to the gorgeous, Swiss man in a hot tub out on the balcony. Before Yuuri could even open his mouth to speak to his friend, Chris and Phichit turned to one another and began making out loudly and passionately. Embarrassed, Yuuri turned and ran back inside the apartment, past the kitchen where a group of men stood drinking, making out with each other, and dancing to some pop music.

Down the hallway, which was covered with paper love hearts all peppered along the walls, Yuuri passed a bedroom with the door open a crack. Before he even took a look, he could hear loud and lewd moaning. Curious, Yuuri did take a peek and saw three men on the bed who were completely naked, touching one another, and making sounds he could hear over the music from the kitchen.

Alcohol would have been a great idea to calm his nerves if the thought of going back to the kitchen and potentially getting accosted by strangers didn’t instantly give Yuuri anxiety. Instead, he padded back along to the living room which was surprisingly empty now. He dropped himself down on the couch and pulled his phone out of his pocket. At least, he could scroll through some ice skating forums while he waited for Phichit to… finish up.

It was then that Victor appeared by his side, smiling at him and holding a drink out to him. “You’ll never get through a party like this sober. For courage,” he insisted before sitting down on the space next to him. “First time? I’ve never seen you here before.”

Yuuri took the drink to be polite, but he didn’t intend on drinking it at first. After all, he really didn’t want to lose control around such a handsome guy. “Um… Yeah, I guess. Phichit kinda dragged me along,” Yuuri answered with a shrug. He deliberately kept his eyes off of the almost naked man sat next to him.

“Oh?” he said. “I’m sorry if I came on kind of strong earlier, I was just teasing you,” he explained with a kind smile and attempting to catch Yuuri’s eye. “I think you’re cute. I've never been any good with being discreet about what I want.”

Yuuri’s eyes bulged out of his sockets. “You… You want me?” he mumbled, completely shocked to hear such words come from a man who was hotter than hell itself. “You mean, Phichit, right?”

“Mmmm, I think Chris is a bit busy with Phichit.” He laughed. “Unless you want to join your friend? I’m game if you are,” he replied with a cheeky smile. “I’d just be happy to get my hands on you.”

“Oh, God, no,” Yuuri answered, his face scrunched in disgust. “I don’t think I could ever even watch Phichit have sex, let alone participate in it…” The thought made him cringe. He took a swig of the drink in his hand before he even realised he was doing it. “You… You must come here often, then?” Yuuri asked shyly, eying Victor above the rim of his glass to gauge his reaction.

Victor shrugged. “Well I should hope so, this is my apartment.” He laughed. “Chris is my roommate.”

“Oh,” Yuuri replied with a nod of his head. “Do you usually take part in the… you know?” His cheeks flamed red and it was so bad it trailed down his neck and chest. He should have just asked what he really wanted to know: Are you willing to fool around with a stranger?

“Sometimes,” Victor admitted. “I like to have a good time. Don’t you?” he asked, with a suggestive look as he took a sip of his drink.

Yuuri really wasn’t sure how to answer that. Before college, Yuuri had never even had someone touch his dick before. Then, with Brad, they’d gotten to third base, but it hadn’t exactly rocked Yuuri’s world. In fact, Yuuri was beginning to lose hope that he was ever going to have an enjoyable sexual experience.

“I could definitely use a good time right about now,” Yuuri said with a scoff as he drank more and his thoughts grew muddier as his chest grew warmer. “They seem to be hard to find.”

“Really? For a pretty boy like yourself? What type of men have been mistreating you.” He pouted. “Yuuri, you’re beautiful. I promise I could show you a good time.”

That sounded like an offer he couldn't refuse, but Yuuri had never slept with someone before. He wasn't sure what this guy was after. “If I said yes…” Yuuri began, licking his lips. “What do you want from me?”

Victor dragged his eyes down Yuuri's body.  “How about I get on my knees for you and we'll go from there?”

“Excuse me, what?” came out of his mouth before Yuuri could stop it. If this guy was offering what Yuuri thought he was, then he should definitely keep his mouth shut, yet here he was blabbering uncontrollably. “In here? Where anyone could walk in?” The thought made his cock twitch.

Victor bit his lip seductively and showed him exactly how serious he was as he knocked down his drink and then slid off the couch. He smiled up at Yuuri as he settled in front of him. He placed his hands on the younger man's knees and then ran them slowly upwards.

Yuuri couldn't believe what was happening. He just stared, totally in awe of the seductive and beautiful man in front of him. After a second, Yuuri downed his drink and tossed the glass to one side. If he was going to get his dick sucked, Yuuri was going to give this guy his undivided attention. “D-do you like this?” he asked, barely audible.

Victor let his hands sneak into Yuuri's inner thighs and press upwards, heading dangerously close to where he could see Yuuri's cock already hardening at the prospect. “There's something hiding here that I definitely like. In fact, I would love to get a taste of. Would you let me put my mouth on you? I promise I play nice.”

Yuuri gulped and his hands tightened into fists at his sides. “Uh-huh,” he agreed and eagerly nodded his head. “That would be amazing.”

Victor reached forward and then gently encouraged Yuuri to lay back with a firm hand on the centre of his chest. He looked up at him, locking eyes with Yuuri as he dragged his hand down the man's flat stomach and to the prominent bulge in front of him. Victor palmed him, feeling the hard line of his dick through the thin material of his jeans.

“Does that feel nice?” he asked. “I bet you've got a pretty cock, Yuuri.”

It felt more than nice. Yuuri had barely even touched himself the last two weeks since he was so sad about his break up that his cock was incredibly sensitive. He silently prayed that he would not publicly come in his pants in front of this handsome stranger.

With a little rock of his hips, Yuuri let out a lewd moan and his head fell back. “That feels so nice, Victor,” he replied. “God, you're so hot.”

Victor smiled, his cheeks flushing under Yuuri's flattery. “Wait till you feel my mouth,” he teased before slowly pulling on Yuuri's bottoms and helping him wiggle them down.

Victor groaned as Yuuri's hard cock slapped against his stomach and he didn't hesitate to grip him and eagerly start to jerk him off. Yuuri's dick was the perfect weight in his hand and was hot and silky. Victor rubbed the length a few minutes feeling the soft drag of his foreskin and watching as the head grew wet with precome.

He leant forward and then paused, his lips a hair's breadth away from from the shiny head. He locked eyes with Yuuri before finally pressing his tongue against it. He sucked on it, gradually taking the thick length into his mouth and swallowing around it to accommodate the intrusion.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Yuuri exclaimed louder than any of the music pumping through the apartment. His hands dropped down to grip Victor's hair tight before one trailed down to his cheek. He pressed down and was rewarded by the outline of his shaft pressed against Victor’s skin. “Oh my God, you take it like a pro.”

Victor moaned in response, getting off on sucking Yuuri's cock and slowly started to bob his head, sucking him down deep and looking up at Yuuri, watching as he moaned and relaxed under his touch.

“Do you like watching me suck your dick?” Victor asked as he pulled off and then jerked the spit-wet length. He sucked the swollen head into his mouth again and then swirled his tongue around the tip before teasing his slit.

“F-fuck, yeah,” Yuuri whimpered in response as he felt his whole body tense up ready for orgasm. “A l-little too much. I think you need to — ” He cut himself off a loud moan, his eyes rolling skyward as Victor did something spectacularly filthy with his tongue.

Once Yuuri was back to his senses again, he was painfully aware of how close he was to coming and just how much he really wanted to shoot his load into this gorgeous stranger’s mouth. “S-seriously, Victor, I'm gonna come way too soon if you keep doing that. You n-need to pull off.”

Victor moaned and instead of pulling off, he deepthroated him, jerking what he couldn't fit into his mouth. He looked up at him innocently, like he didn't know how was driving the man insane.

He pulled off just as Yuuri's cock started to throb and he gripped him tight around the base of his dick. He smirked, slowing down Yuuri’s impending orgasm with a cheeky smile. “Underwear off and legs up,” he ordered as he used his other hand to start to play with Yuuri's balls. “I wanna eat your ass.”

Unable to resist Victor’s words, Yuuri kicked off his boxer shorts from around his ankles. Just as he was about to lift his legs up, two men entered the room, but they weren’t paying any attention to Victor and Yuuri. Instead, one of them had a hand down the other’s pants, both of the dark-haired men locked in a close embrace, licking into each other’s mouths. They fell together onto another sofa across the room.

The sight made Yuuri falter for a second, his whole body flushing with arousal as he realised this was so normal for everyone else here. He knew what happened at Christophe’s parties and the rumours he’d heard were outrageously crazy, involving threesomes and multiple orgasms. Yet, Yuuri was conflicted. He felt turned on by the circumstance, but also desired Victor for himself. He didn’t want anyone else touching Victor, putting their claim on him. They could look, but that was all.

So, Yuuri looked over at Victor suddenly serious and pulled him close. “Let me sit on your face.” It was a command more than a suggestion and Yuuri’s eyes blazed with determination.

Victor’s breath caught in his throat at the suggestion and he eagerly nodded. “Yeah, that sounds amazing,” he agreed and then rushed to join Yuuri on the couch. He immediately laid down and smiled at Yuuri from where he was, staring at him upside down.

Feeling bolstered by Victor’s quick agreement, Yuuri lifted his t-shirt and discarded it. He was finally stood naked before Victor and he smiled, dragging a hand down his chest to graze his nipple before crawling over to his lover and carefully placing his knees on either side of Victor’s face. Now that he was here, Yuuri’s anxiety returned and his chest bloomed bright red. His thighs quivered a little.

Still, he wanted this more than he’d wanted anything before. So, he glanced down at Victor whose eyes were trained at the spot between his legs and Yuuri grinned. He brought a finger to his lips and wet it before dropping his hand behind himself and pressing his spit-slick digit to his rim.

“How badly do you want to taste me here, Victor?” Yuuri asked, his voice deep and sultry.

Victor groaned and gripped Yuuri’s thighs, staring up longingly as he watched the boy play with his ass. “So fucking bad,” he admitted. “You look so fucking delicious. Please let me eat your hole, Yuuri,” he asked, looking up at him with wide-eyed.

With that, Yuuri lowered himself until his ass was in reach of Victor’s face. “Show me what you can do,” Yuuri told him with a small smile, his words quiet enough so they were only for Victor’s ears. The young boy glanced around the room again to notice more men from the kitchen were steadily making their way into the living room. Yuuri didn’t care. He’d put on a show for them and let them know he was the one who’d stolen Victor away from everyone. He’d make sure they all kept their eyes on him.

Victor didn’t hesitate and leant up, he spread Yuuri’s ass with his hands and confidently licked across his hole. He moaned at the feel of him and buried his tongue into his hole. Yuuri felt tight, virgin-tight and Victor couldn’t stop the sounds falling from his lips as he devoured the man above him. He kissed and licked him, saliva running down his face from where he sloppily fucked him open.

“Oh, fuck, you taste so fucking good,” he groaned.

Above Victor, Yuuri felt so powerful. He cast his eyes around the room to where people had started to watch their encounter and it only spurred him on. He rocked his hips, rubbing his hole over Victor’s lips and encouraging him. “I bet you’ve never tasted anything as good as me before,” Yuuri quipped as moans fell from his mouth from the undeniable pleasure of Victor’s tongue.

“Mmm, I could eat your ass all day,” came Victor’s muffled reply. He gripped at Yuuri’s thick thighs, encouraging the man ever closer to him, want to taste him more, needing to fuck him deeper with his tongue. He encouraged Yuuri to ride his face, Victor could happily die between those thighs.

After the two had their fun with Yuuri writhing on Victor’s face as the other man licked, sucked, and kissed what he could, Yuuri finally pulled away. “How would you like to fuck my tight little ass since you prepped me so good?” he asked, smirking down at the silver-haired man with saliva smeared around his face.

Victor had never moved so fast in his entire life. He spun around, and sat up, then basically pounced Yuuri, pushing him back into the sofa and hovering above him as he kissed him desperately. “I’d love to fuck you. I wanna make you feel so good. I want to make you come…”

Despite his outer confidence, Yuuri’s anxieties began to rise again.  _ Maybe this is a bad idea? Do I want to lose my virginity to some hot guy I just met while other hot men watch? _ He cast an eye around the room. They were definitely still watching him. Nervous, he gulped and took a deep, centring breath.  _ Fuck it. Yeah, I do.  _ Though Yuuri didn’t want to admit it, the whole thing was such a huge turn on he was already wondering when Chris’ next party was going to be.

“Well, go on then, big boy, let’s give these people a show,” Yuuri retorted with a fierce, challenging gaze in Victor’s direction. He spread his legs a little more until one leg was hooked over the back of the sofa and one fell to the floor. He relaxed his back into the soft cushions and smiled.

Victor’s hand immediately went to his spit-wet asshole and he pushed a finger inside him. “Fuck, you’re ass is so tight,” he moaned, casting a look of pure lust at Yuuri, “You’re going to feel so fucking good on my cock.”

Victor separated from Yuuri for a second to grab a sachet of lube from his jeans pocket on the floor. He didn’t hesitate to rip the packet open with his teeth and then smear it on Yuuri’s ass.

“How much do you want my cock, you little slut. Look at you. You’re fucking desperate for my cock, aren’t you?” Victor smiled at Yuuri as he spoke to him, his eyes lidded in arousal and his large cock throbbing. He pushed his fingers back into Yuuri and straight away her aimed for his prostate. Victor wasn’t fucking around and he meant what he had said earlier. He wanted Yuuri, and he wanted him screaming his name. Relentless with his touch, he fingered his hole, abusing the spot so deep inside Yuuri and delighting as the man seemed to go crazy with his touch, his eyes wide and mouth open in pleasure as he moaned.

Yuuri found himself arching his back and pushing down on Victor’s fingers, encouraging them to push deeper and roam further. Something in the other man’s words, however, lit a fire in Yuuri that couldn’t be put out. It was like the two were competing for victory over another in who could reduce the other to a writhing mess faster. That was a challenge Yuuri would gladly take on.

“You think I’m desperate for you?” Yuuri echoed with a cocky grin as his forehead gleamed with sweat and strands had stuck down to it. “Please, I could have anyone I want in this room right now. I think you’re the one who’s desperate for me,” he challenged with a smirk.

Victor raised an eyebrow as shoved another finger inside him, nailing his prostate. “I don’t think anyone in this room could satisfy you the way I would. Don’t you want to feel my big cock inside you?” he asked with a smile and then reached down to play with Yuuri’s cock.

“Hmm, I’ve had bigger,” Yuuri teased in an obvious lie considering he was the biggest virgin in the room right now, but he enjoyed watching the Russian squirm. He wanted Victor to lose control and be a little reckless with him. So far, he seemed to be succeeding. 

“You’re a needy little slut, and I’m gonna fuck you right here on the couch in front of everyone and they’ll see what a desperate little cockslut you are.” Victor glanced down watching as he twisted his fingers inside Yuuri, the lube made an obscene squelching sound as he stretched his asshole. He added another finger, because though Yuuri said he’d had bigger than Victor’s thick, nine-inch cock, he still wanted him to be thoroughly sloppy and begging for it before he put his dick in him.

It seemed Yuuri had truly met his match. Victor’s words caused him to shiver and his skin to break out in goosebumps. The fingers instead him were pumping an insane rhythm and Yuuri could barely breathe let alone come up with a clever quip. Instead, Yuuri let out a cry and reached up to grip Victor’s shoulders tight, his nails digging into the skin there, and pulled the Russian man closer. He wanted to feel Victor’s hot body on top of him, crushing him, surrounding him.

“Mmmm,” Victor moaned, leaning down to taste Yuuri’s delicious lips, kissing him open mouthed and dirty as he dipped his tongue inside the other man’s mouth. “That’s it, you little slut, moan for me. Come on, tell me how much you need it,” he whispered, biting into Yuuri’s bottom lip as he fucked into him with hard, fast thrusts.

Defiant, Yuuri kept his mouth shut, trying to muffle the sounds of his own little whimpers and moans. He didn’t want to give up all the power to Victor, at least, not yet. Instead, Yuuri’s own hands drifted down Victor’s body until he found the other man’s round, muscular ass cheeks and squeezed them tight. With a cheeky smile up at the man on top of him, Yuuri slipped a finger down the fissure of Victor’s ass and teased gently at his hole. Hw was shocked to find that the other man was already prepped and wet. He pulled away and gave him a shocked look to which Victor replied, “You’re at an orgy, what were you expecting?” before kissing him obscenely as Yuuri’s fingers probed deeper inside him.

Victor groaned and let his head fall forward. He sucked and bit on Yuuri’s neck as he moaned at the teasing touch - the angle wasn’t quite right, and Yuuri’s fingers couldn’t quite reach, but it still felt heavenly. “You’re perfect,” he murmured. “How about after I fuck you, I ride your cock until you come inside me?” He grabbed a handful of Yuuri’s hair and yanked his head back so he could suck a hickey into the side of his neck. He wanted to mark Yuuri up so he would think about their encounter for days.

Yuuri’s eyes rolled upward as he felt Victor’s tongue and teeth marr his creamy skin. He loved being touched like this, rough and reckless, like he drove his lover crazy. Victor was the perfect partner. Every touch, every word made Yuuri feel like Victor had some kind of insight into Yuuri’s deepest and darkest fantasies.

“If you keep pulling my hair like that, you can do whatever you want with me,” Yuuri confessed in a whisper into Victor’s ear before licking the shell and nibbling his ear lobe.

Victor rewarded him with a hard yank to his hair, forcing him up so he could roughly kiss his lips in a biting kiss as he shoved another finger inside him, 4 fingers stretching Yuuri’s hole wide open. “Dirty boy…” he said with a grin, delighted at the turn of events.

He was aware that some people were watching them, but Victor merely looked up and shot them a cheeky wink before pulling his fingers from Yuuri and then lining their cocks up together to jerk them off with his lube-slick hand. Yuuri’s cock was almost half the size of Victor’s but the Russian was not complaining, he was uncut and perfect in almost every way and if Yuuri was serious, he was going to have the time of his life riding it.

“Fuck…” Yuuri cursed as he felt the slick rub of Victor’s cock against his own. “Enough teasing. Fuck me,  _ now _ ,” Yuuri demanded with a shove against Victor’s chest.

“Beg me for my cock,” Victor replied pulling away to look into his eyes as he teased him. He trailed his hands up and down teasingly on Yuuri’s sensitive cock. “You want me bad, don’t you, slut?”

A low growl escaped Yuuri’s lips. He was so damn close to the edge and this teasing was driving him mad,  _ Victor _ was driving him bad. “Fine,” he muttered, moaning as Victor continued to stroke his throbbing cock. “Please, Victor… Fuck me.”

“I can’t hear you,” he said, letting go of Yuuri’s cock to pump his own fat dick as he settled on his knees, staring down at Yuuri from where he kneeled between his open legs.

“Fuck…” Yuuri hissed, agonised by Victor’s teasing when he was feeling so desperate. “Put your cock inside me before I lose my mind… Please, Victor!”

“Mmmm, well that’s a bit better,” he said before grabbing Yuuri’s hips and pulling his ass into his lap. He gripped his cock and rubbed the fat head teasingly against Yuuri’s hole. He groaned as he could feel the man’s body opening up and trying to pull him inside. “So greedy,” he said, continuing to tease him with the tip but not pushing inside.

Yuuri moaned wantonly as he felt Victor’s bare skin against his wet, stretched ass hole. He ground his hips down onto the thick cock, desperate to push it inside. “And you’re the biggest tease,” Yuuri snapped half-heartedly as he mewled at the exquisite torture of Victor’s cock being so close, yet not close enough.

“If you ask me nicely I’ll put it in you, I don’t think you want it enough…” He pushed the head against him firmly and then paused.

He batted his eyelashes demurely at the man on top of him. Yuuri pouted and wriggled his ass a little against Victor’s cock. “It sounds like you don’t want me…” he whined. “Should I find someone else to fuck--”

Victor smirked as he pushed inside him with no notice. He had meant to shock Yuuri but he felt more like he shocked himself in the process. Yuuri was so tight that it stole his breath and he clung to him desperately, his face scrunched up in pleasure as he stared at Yuuri surprised.

“You ass,” Yuuri whimpered between moans as he was filled better than ever before. His toys didn’t compare to the hot, throbbing length pressed deep inside him. Yuuri rocked his hips impatiently, pulling more of Victor’s thick length inside and making him howl in pleasure.

Victor laughed breathlessly before he gripped Yuuri’s hips and started to thrust into him. “Oh, fuck,” he groaned, unable to keep quiet as Yuuri’s ass throbbed around him. He pushed into him over and over again, not stopping to let Yuuri get used to the intrusion, instead he pounded into him expertly knowing that his cock felt amazing.

It was an overwhelming sensation Yuuri had never felt before. The air around him felt hot and heavy. His skin was clammy and clinging to Victor’s with every lusting writhe of their limbs. He wanted more even though it was impossible. He wanted to come and he wanted to drag it out for as long as possible. His entire body was burning with desire for his lover.

Wanting Victor to finally press as deep inside him as he could, Yuuri wrapped his legs around Victor’s hips and kicked his ass with the heels of his feet before grinning cockily at his lover.

Victor fell forwards and had to throw out a hand to grip the back of the couch. He placed one foot on the floor to steady himself. “Greedy,” he said fondly before smacking Yuuri’s ass cheek hard, the resounding slap loud in the room. He grabbed Yuuri’s leg, lifting his foot to his shoulder and grinning impressed at his flexibility, before giving the greedy little bottom what he wanted. He fucked into him as deep as he could, pressing all the way inside him and his hips smacking against Yuuri’s ass.

Yuuri let out a loud cry as Victor began pounding him, pressing him into the lush couch cushions over and over. All coherent thoughts left his brain. All Yuuri could focus on was the building climax deep in his belly. His cock twitched as it spurted pre-come over Yuuri’s abdomen and his toes curled as Victor stretched his ass so deliciously.

“Fuck… Victor,” he whispered, breathless and panting as he clutched to his lover. “God… That feels so…” He couldn’t finish his sentence. Yuuri was being totally and absolutely wrecked, torn apart, by the man inside of him and he was loving every single second of it.

“Mmmm, good boy, moan for me, I wanna hear you,” he praised as he gripped him hard enough to bruise. “You take my cock so well, your ass is incredible.”

The pain mixed with pleasure made Yuuri’s whole body tremble. He felt like he was soaring so high on the pure bliss of Victor fucking him. He never wanted it to end. “Your… Your cock is so huge, Victor,” Yuuri moaned, soft mewls escaping his lips as Victor’s shaft rubbed against his sweet spot. “Fuck… Victor, it feels so good.”

“Wait until you feel my ass too, that’s pretty amazing as well,” he panted as he replied with a cheeky smile.

Victor was finding it increasingly hard to keep himself under control as he thrust into Yuuri over and over again. His ass was warm and tight and so wet, it felt perfect around his hard, aching cock and he was powerless as he felt his orgasm start to build. He moaned uncontrollably. “I’m gonna fill your ass with my come,” he gasped, his eyes falling closed as he struggled to hold back, attempting to savour the sweet feelings building inside of him.

The idea of being stuffed full of Victor’s hot seed made Yuuri tighten his grip on Victor and kiss him fervently. “Do it, Victor,” he whispered against their spit-soaked lips. “Come inside my tight, little ass.”

Victor moaned and kissed Yuuri furiously, his hips snapping forward one last time before he stilled and orgasm ripped through him. He ground his dick deep inside Yuuri, flooding him with his come as he moaned and clung to the man.

The feeling of Victor’s spunk buried deep inside his ass had Yuuri moaning. He kissed the other man back, feeling closer to Victor than he had to any other previous sexual partner. He wrapped his arms around Victor’s sweaty back and pulled him close. “That was amazing,” Yuuri whispered into Victor’s ear before pressing a gentle kiss to his neck.

“I'm not done with you yet,” Victor panted, and wasting no time at all, he climbed into Yuuri's lap, gripping the other man's cock with one hand and then slowly, he sunk down on his dick as he held him firmly in place. Once he was sat flat against the other man, his cock deep inside him, he rocked his hips and groaned. He placed both of his hands on Yuuri's chest and started to ride him.

“Oh… Fuck!” Yuuri cried as he felt the breath leave him in one loud exhale. He’d never penetrated someone before and the feeling was incredible. Victor’s ass was tight and wet and hot. Yuuri wanted to stay buried inside this ridiculously attractive man forever. His back arched as Victor continued to bounce on top of him and Yuuri felt his lingering climax rapidly approach, his inexperienced body overwhelmed.

“Oh God, I’m gonna come… Fuck… Your ass… Fuck…” Yuuri mumbled, his eyes closed, lost in pleasure.

Victor grinned down at him, completely thrilled at his response. “I told you I'd fuck you better than anyone else. My cock and ass are the only thing that can satisfy you, little slut.” Victor leant forward and grabbed Yuuri's hair again, pulling at him hard as he bounced on his dick. “Moan my name,” he ordered. “I wanna hear it.”

That was all it took for Yuuri to unleash his load deep inside Victor’s sweet ass with the other man’s name dancing on his red, kiss-worn lips. When he finished coming down from his high, Yuuri felt like he could barely move. He hadn’t even done most of the work, he’d laid on the bottom for the entire time, yet Yuuri was so overwhelmed and emotionally wrecked that he felt like he could have slept for days after Victor.

The two of them turned confused as they heard a whistle sound from the side of them and then a slow clap. They both turned to see Chris and Phichit standing in the doorway, Chris with a grin and Phichit holding up his phone.

“My boy Yuuri finally lost his V card!” the Thai man squealed before flipping the camera around and taking a selfie, catching Yuuri and Victor in the background.

“I told you, Victor is a virgin-magnet!” Chris added with a wide grin.

Victor sat up looking confused. “No way, you just fucked my brains out!” He looked down at Yuuri more than impressed, his eyes glazing over as he imagined what their sex would be like once Yuuri was broken in a little if this really was true. “You… You were incredible.” He still sat on Yuuri, his softening cock buried inside him but uncaring. “You're joking right, haha, Chris?”

“I mean, you did most of the fucking,” Yuuri replied with a slight shrug as his face turned red. “I mostly just laid here.”

“Oh my god. You were as hot as hell. Please tell me you're single?”

“Yes! Yes, he is!” Phichit cried from the sidelines excitedly.

“Um… I’m not really looking for a relationship right now,” Yuuri whispered, mindful of the audience they had. “I just had a bad break up and well… How about we start with coffee?”

“Coffee sounds great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! We hope you enjoyed and please stay tuned for the next fics! Don't forget to find us on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/victuriusplisetskytrash/)! Please leave a comment and kudos if you liked our writing!


End file.
